Dragon Ball NG S2: Episode 6 - Battle Sparks
Last time on Dragon Ball NG, Calium and the Kureebran Squadrons awaited their arrival to Earth. Kaizen and the others got ready to battle them. The others couldn't compete with the Kureebrans as they were out of their league. Kaizen faced off against Rayven going all-out as he went Super Saiyan 2. He used a new technique against her as she was getting tired of her beating she began to transform into a Great Ape. The battle is heating up as sparks start to fly. Can Kaizen defeat Rayven and will the others defeat Barodius and Masect? FInd out today, on Dragon Ball NG. Dragon Ball NG S2: Episode 6 - Battle Sparks Kaizen:"N-No way..! She's...an ape." Rayven was almost done completing her Great Ape transformation. Rayven:"Grrraaaaah!" She roared. Barodius:"Looks like she's grown fur." Masect:'Her Great Ape transformation..of all the people..I'd never thought it was gonna be him." Blake:"Hey! Don't turn away from us!" He had his sword out as he swung it toward Barodius twice. Barodius was very strong as he knees Blake in his stomach and then uses a Ki Cannon forcing him away. Kyle:"Last Resort....Super Crimson Altair..!" He held his blade out using his ultimate attack. Barodius:"Huh?" He his flesh and armor was being cut up as he could not withstand Kyle's ultimate. Masect:"Barodius!" Blake got up having enough of his beating as he decided to transform. Meanwhile, Cargo, Sha and Corey all went after Vestro's division. Corey:"There they are..." Corey was about to charge straight after them but Cargo stopped him. Corey:"Huh??" Cargo:"We know they're strength so...we can just be careless." Sha:"Cargo's right. We need to think before we attack." ???:"We're right here." Sha, Cargo, Corey:" ..?!" Venos, Vestro, and Arachi all stood ontop of a building. Arachi:"When do I get my hands on em?!" He had a crazed voice. Vestro:"Relax, Arachi. Your long awaited battle has arrived." Sha:"So your the other Kureebran division...we've expected you." Cargo:"We'll have to go all out. No holding back what so ever." Sha:"That guy Arachi seems crazy." Corey:"Y-Yeah. But we can do this." Arachi:"That's it!" Graaah!" He teleported infront of Corey punching him in his stomach sending him flying. Sha came from behind shooting a Kamehameha through his back killing him as he died slowly with blood running from his mouth. Arachi:"N-No....I...still wanna..fight." He fell to the ground. Venos:"Arachi....these little bastards took out our craziest guy." Venos charged up about to transform. Vestro:"Hm?" He looked at Venos. Venos went Super Saiyan as he smirked. Vestro:"S-Super Saiyan?" Venos:"Vestro...let's go!" Cargo watched as he went Super Namek and Sha went Super Saiyan as Corey powered up rushin at Vestro. Vestro waited as Corey smirked. Corey:"Wups." He teleported as a Special Beam Cannon shot through his chest killing him. Cargo fired it. Sha amd Venos went head-to-head as they punched at each other as Sha was double axe handled to the ground but flips and catches himself peforming a Kamehameha wave on Venos. Venos:"Filthy Saiyan!" He dies. Meanwhile, Kaizen's battle with Rayven continued while the battle with Barodius and Masect was about to end. Masect was looking at Barodius after Kyle's attack on him. He looked up as Dusten punched him straight in the face with his Energy Fist causing Masect to fall to the ground and spit a bit of blood. Blake went into his Blaze Mode as he punched Barodius countless times in the face continuing no matter what. Barodius was then sent flying as Blake rushed straight for him while Masect teleported from behind Barodius teleporting away to their ships retreating. Blake just punches air as they are gone.... Blake also power downs as both him and Kyle put their swords away. Dusten:"We've done it." Meanwhile with Kaizen's battle. Rayven's transformation completed as she tried to step on him. Rayven:"Graaah! You little rat, die already!!" Kaizen dodges as he ascended into the sky and kicked her in the face as she angered even more trying to grab him but He dodges again. Rayven stopped as he dodged the second time. Rayven:"I...don't feel Barodius' or Masect's power at all..!" Kaizen:"They must've did it..." He smiled. Kaizen used a Kamehameha wave on Rayven while she used the Chou Makouhou as a power struggle started With Kaizen putting most of his energy into it. He won the struggle and Rayven's costume was damaged. She was on the ground as a big ape. Kaizen then descended to the ground and delivered one more attack. Kaizen:" Kaioken!" He fired one more Kamehameha wave but didn't use full power as he let her escape. Rayven:"How....How did I lose to a loser like you....?" Kaizen:"I'm sparing your life....leave now." Rayven went back into her normal base form as he escaped weak angry that he let him live. Rayven (getting up about to teleport to her ship): "D-Don't get cocky....we'll be back!" She was at her ship seeing the others/ Rayven:"Where's Calium?" Barodius:"That brat must've escaped already. She left us behind and one of the ships are gone!" Barodius left in his and Masect's ship while Rayven flew alone. Kaizen was powered down as everyone went to the Kame House to heal up. Meanwhile on Kureebra in the Kureebra Warrior Base as the three walked through the hallway, Barodius:"You...you stupid royalty-covered brat, why would you leave us?!" Calium leaned on the wall. "Those chumps were obviously tearing you guys apart I wasn't gonna become part of that." Masect:"Why you!" He stepped forward at her as Barodius guarded her. Rayven:"Calm down, Masect! Were turning against each other....it's the original Saiyans we hate and Earth were after." They walked to the throne room of Lucifer. Calium:"Father, the three of them failed." Lucifer:"Three? Don't you mean four, where were you?" Barodius:"My Lord she escaped Earth while were losing momentarily." Rayven:"I transformed...and lost." Masect:"And those rejects were stronger this time. They train hard." Lucifer:"Harder than us? I don't think so. We'll take break from Earth and just...train." Satern, Masoak, and Pluton all entered. Masoak:"Well, Well, Well..you failed too huh?" Rayven:"And why are you here little man." Satern:"We've already been preparing for the break were taking. I'm going to train to become a Super Saiyan." Masoak:"Me too." Pluton:"My power will grow without that transformation...but I will improve my power beyond measures." Lucifer:" Very well... train very hard. I think it's almost time for he to get off the throne." He glared at the ground frustrated at the original Saiyans. Conclusion Luckily, Kureebra's attack are going to be delayed for time to train as Satern and Masoak look to becoming Super Saiyans. Kaizen and the others also have to opportunity to train as they prepare and expect Kureebra's attack. What will happen next? Find out on the next Dragon Ball NG. Category:NG Series episodes